


At the Station

by Emmeebee



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Twenty Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: Almost twenty years after he last saw the Baudelaire siblings, Lemony meets them once more.





	At the Station

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Writer's Table's April 2019 Drabble Challenge, which can be found [here](http://www.roughtrade.org/the-workshop/topic/april-2019-monthly-drabble/).

The rain fell steadily as Lemony and Beatrice waited on the platform for the train to slow to a stop, huddled under the girl's bright orange umbrella. The station was small and out-of-the-way, a word which here means "too inconsequential for anyone to have bothered building any overhead cover", and their raincoats did little to protect them from the cold.

It was also empty, with no attendants and no one else waiting. That was the important thing.

A cigarette was hanging from his mouth; unlit, since his niece hated the smell, but nevertheless contributing to his disguise. She insisted it was unnecessary now, claiming it was a case of old habits dying hard.

The doors slid open, and three figures disembarked, all from separate doors.

Good; they didn't travel together. He wasn't the only one who remembered the need for caution.

It had been almost twenty years since Lemony had seen them last. They had been children then, slowly growing smaller in the reflection of his rear-view mirror as he pulled away from the Hotel Denouement, yet he recognised them instantly.

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire.

Dedicating one's life to chronicling one family's circumstances tended to emblaze them in one's memory.

Violet's hair was much shorter than when he'd seen it last, and Klaus had the hint of beard regrowth, but Sunny was the most changed of the three. She had grown into a woman with cautious but curious eyes and a bright smile.

Beatrice hurried forward, pulling the youngest of her erstwhile guardians into what quickly dissolved into a group hug.

It was a risk. VFD had been decimated, but there were still agents left on both sides. No matter how abandoned the train station might seem, there was always the risk that one of their enemies was lurking nearby.

But Lemony said nothing. For a moment, he let himself enjoy their quiet contentment. After so much misfortune and strife, a word which here means "constant trauma, attempted murder, and disappointment", they deserved any semblance of peace they could find.

It wouldn't last long. Nothing ever did; good or evil, old or young, gold or grey.

'Let's go,' he said when he had waited as long as caution allowed. It was time to get to the safe house and discuss their next step. 'Our taxi is waiting.'


End file.
